burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradise City Police Department
The Paradise City Police Department is a fictional police force created in 1854 to keep the streets of Paradise City safe for all. The police vehicles in Burnout Paradise have been in previous Burnout games such as Burnout 2: Point of Impact and Burnout Legends. Previous Vehicles Altogether there has been 7 Police Vehicles in the Burnout Series before Burnout Paradise, which has 35 (see below). Burnout 2: Point of Impact *Cop Car - The Cop Car was the only police vehicle in Burnout 2. It is the predecessor to the Hunter Citizen In Burnout Paradise Burnout Legends *Compact Cop - The Compact Cop is the police vehicle for the Compact Series. The Compact Cop is similar to the Cop Car from Burnout 2. *Muscle Cop - The Muscle Cop is the police vehicle for the Muscle Series. The Muscle Cop is similar to an early Japanese Muscle car. *Coupe Cop - The Coupe Cop is the police vehicle for the Coupe Series. The Coupe Cop is based on a typical British Police car. *Sports Cop - The Sports Cop is the police vehicle for the Sports Series. The Sports Cop is based upon a Honda NSX Japanese Police car. *Super Cop - The Super Cop is the police vehicle for the Super Series. *Cop Racer - The Cop Racer is the police vehicle for the Race Special Series. The Cop Racer is an Indy car which has been converted for high speed police pursuits. Paradise City Police Department Headquarters outside the Downtown Paradise HQ]] There are two known Police Headquarters in Paradise City, while the third one is located on Big Surf Island. *Downtown PCPD HQ was built in 1923 is located at the intersection of 2nd Street and Fry Avenue Eastbound in Downtown Paradise. *Silver Lake Ranger HQ can be found on Nelson Way between West Crawford Drive and Ross Drive. This is a rural "Ranger" Headquarters in the twisting roads of Silver Lake. *Big Surf Island PCPD HQ is located on Big Surf Island. outside Big Surf Island's HQ.]] Police Vehicles Original Paradise Police Vehicles *Hunter Citizen - The Hunter Citizen is the first police vehicle to be unlocked through playing the game. The Hunter Citizen is the heaviest and slowest police vehicle available in Paradise City but is also the deadliest as its great mass and high boost power makes it the perfect pursuit vehicle. The Hunter Citizen is also an updated version of the Cop Car from the Original Burnout. *Krieger PCPD Special - The Krieger PCPD Special is the last vehicle available to unlock in Burnout Paradise by beating the Burning Route of the Krieger Racing WTR. The Krieger PCPD Special was the fastest vehicle when boosting before the release of the Boost Specials pack. The Krieger PCPD Special is the weakest police vehicle is Paradise City but can keep up with vehicles in and above boost group 8 which is where the Hunter Citizen hits it's top speed. Toy Police Vehicles *Toy Hunter Citizen - The Toy Hunter Citizen is a toy car variant of the Hunter Citizen. The toy car has a few obvious setbacks, it is both small and slow but is very light and strong so it can give a few surprises to those in larger cars. The Toy Hunter Citizen is obviously meant to be used in conjunction with other Toy Cars. Cops and Robbers Police Vehicles Police variations for 33 of Paradise's original vehicles are included in the Cops and Robbers Pack. The new variant police vehicles are all themed around the police vehicles of different countries. USA, Japan, England, Germany, France and Italy are represented along with a handful of Burnout world police themed cars. Not all cars can have their liveries changed, only the Japanese, French, Italian, German and British police cars can have the colors of their liveries changed. Listed below are the Paradise vehicles receiving PCPD variants in the pack. The Hunter Citizen and Krieger PCPD Special are not included in the pack but are available in the original game and as a result have 5 available liveries including Gold and Platinum paint. All of the vehicles have the same stats compared to the normal versions. The Carson PCPD Fastback and Hunter PCPD Reliable Custom have been restored to mind condition and do not appear rusty or wrecked like their normal counterparts. DLC Police Vehicles | |} Notes *Since the first cop car (Burnout 2 Cop Car), all police vehicles have used the same 2 sirens. *Despite these new police vehicles adding sirens to all Paradise cars in the game they will not affect traffic in any form. *Even though there are police cars from many different countries their sirens all sound the same. *Every police vehicle, besides the Krieger PCPD Special and Hunter Citizen, feature the same description. *The vehicles released in the Cops and Robbers package do not receive any upgraded stats. They are exactly the same as their original "Street" counterparts. *The Hunter Citizen and PCPD Special are not unlocked by purchasing the Cops and Robbers Pack. They can only be unlocked by playing the single player mode or by purchasing the Time Savers Pack. *The Cops and Robbers Pack is the largest vehicle add-on pack available for Burnout Paradise. *In the descriptions for all the vehicles included in the Cops and Robbers Pack, it mentions that they are in "Code 3", which means the use of lights and sirens is recommended. Gallery Image:Pcpd1.jpg Image:Pcpd2.jpg Image:Pcpd3.jpg Image:Ndaogn.png Image:Rturbo_Police.jpeg Image:Krieger_PCPD_Special.jpg Image:Hunter Citizen.png Image:Toy Citizen.png Videos See also *Cops and Robbers Pack Category:Police Department